


An Exercise in Patience

by galoots



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Familial Affection, uncle/nephew bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galoots/pseuds/galoots
Summary: Donald tests Scrooge's patience with increasingly horrible terms of endearment.





	An Exercise in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a tumblr prompt! An anon asked for Donald calling Scrooge laughably bad nicknames while the kids reacted.   
> Short, but cute.

            Scrooge paced back and forth in front of the family members he assembled a few minutes prior.

            “Alright, here’s the deal. Webby and Huey, I need you two to conduct research before we embark on our next adventure. Dewey, you’ll be collecting supplies for the trip. Louie, your on strategy duty. Like hell I’ll let Glomgold lay his grubby hands on that treasure before I do. Donald, my boy, I need you to scope out information for me. Find out what Ol’ Flinty’s been up to lately. Remember, the best defense is a good offense.”

            Donald puffed out his chest and gave Scrooge a mock salute. “Yes sir, Captain Unkle-Dunkle, sir!”

            The kids all giggled at the moniker, but Scrooge stopped that with a piercing look shot in their direction. “Donald! Take this seriously.”

            “I’m as serious as serious can be, Your Miserliness!”

            Frowning, Scrooge thought about giving Donald a light whap with his cane. “Can I trust you to get this job done or not?”

            “I pledge my word on the integrity of my own tail feathers, Supreme Lord Space Commander Scwoogie-Woogie!” Donald curtsied with the utmost elegance he could muster while the kids had broken down into large guffaws once again.

            Scrooge had really tried to suppress a smile. Really, _really,_ tried, but his nephew’s ridiculous pet names were getting to him as well. Before he could reorder his face back into a stern, imposing expression, Donald caught the flash of his smile.

            “Haha! I knew I could make the old skinflint smile! Dewey you owe me a soda.”

            “I did no such thing! Stop acting foolishly, nephew!” He huffed and crossed his arms with attitude. Unfazed, Donald walked over to Scrooge and seized him in a bear hug.

            “Admit it, Scroogle-Doogle. You love it.”

            “I do not! I won’t have you acting overly familiar with me.” Scrooge tried to struggle from his nephew’s grip yet even he had to admit it was a half-hearted effort.

            “Aw your just cross ‘cause you don’t wanna admit you love me. Are you feeling left out, Scungle-Wungle? Did you need some sugar?” Donald started to pepper Scrooge with kisses until Scrooge finally broke down laughing.

            “Alright, alright. Enough already. We have work to do!”


End file.
